The bond In bloody Roses
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Each night Sakika Matsumoto has been left with a single rose in her room. She never sees who it is, but there are only four people she has constant contact with, so who could it be? oc centric, first vampire knight fic.-under reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

**The Bond in Bloody Roses**

** Created by: Ita-chan18**

** A/n: Well, this is my very first Vampire Knight Fanfic. To be honest, I use to be into the manga a few years ago, but due to a number of reasons I couldn't keep up past book six. I only recently saw the anime, all episodes of guilty, and a few of the first series. So please be kind, and if I make a mistake please tell me ^^. But also know that I don't plan on making this story really follow anything that happened, but the core things will remain the same. So don't bitch me out for that. Also, like most of my other stories, this is oc centric. I don't try to make Mary sues, or Gary stus, so hopefully you find this one different. So now that my ranting is over, here is the first chapter of the bond in bloody roses! Oh, and also thanks to my friend iiShuChan for helping pick out the title! ^.^Like serious guys, you have no idea how many titles I went through before we both decided on this title^^;**

**Chapter One: The First Night**

I stood in front of the gates that marked the entrance to the famed Cross Academy, run by the legendary Kaien Cross. It was around noon when I was dropped off, so the sun was high in the sky, and I had to squint my eyes to the immense size of the gate. I heard the gate open, and I quickly fixed my clothes, and secured my weapons.

"Come on, this way." A kid a little older than me said a bit grumpily, and I did as I was told. I took note of all my surroundings. Some people were already milling about, and I guessed it was around the time that the senior members of this school had their lunch from the looks of some of the kids milling about. I looked back at the boy in front of me. He had slivery hair that hung in his face, and violet eyes. He had some ear piercings, and a strange tattoo on his neck, and it took me a moment to recognize the boy in front of me as Zero Kiryu. I blushed, and looked down at my feet.

We made our way quickly, and wordlessly to the Headmasters office, and I bowed out of both respect, and in greeting.

"Miss Sakika Matsumoto, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Cross Academy." I smiled warmly to Kaien, who had a welcoming smile on his lips." It will be a relief I'm sure to have another member on the Disciplinary Committee I'm sure. May I present Yuuki Cross, my daughter." He gestured to a petite girl with short brown hair, large brownish eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Academy!" She exclaimed, and I nodded slightly.

"I'm sure you're already accuqiunted with Zero Kiryu." I glanced at the silent boy that stood by the far wall by the door, and then to the Headmaster.

"I've only heard about him, word of mouth, from my parents and several others. I haven't formally met him until today." I admitted with no particular emotion. It was just a fact I was stating. Kaien nodded, and some unreadable emotion passed through his eyes before he was back to his friendly self.

"Well, Yuuki will you escort Miss Sakika to her room, and make sure she gets properly settled in?" Yuuki smiled, and saluted.

"Yes Mister Headmaster." He whined about called father for a second before Yuuki beckoned me to follow her, and I did.

There were people milling about, so it was harder to keep up a fast pace, but Yuuki made sure I wasn't lost. She kept her pace nice and slow for me.

"So…What's with you and the Headmaster? You two close?" I questioned, unable to stand the awkward atmosphere any longer. Yuuki looked at me, and grinned.

"Well, he..He took me in ten years ago. He later adopted me." I nodded at the simple explation and didn't pry any further.

"So, what's with that Zero guy?" I tried to act innocent, but it seemed that wasn't an innocent question to ask. Yuuki straightened slightly, and her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Zero's family was killed a long time ago, and Headmaster took him in." I nodded; I already knew his family was attacked by a pureblood vampire. It was something my father, a vampire hunter, would talk about quiet often.

"I see."

"If you need anything else, just ask me. Hurry and change, k? Your next class begins in an hour." I nodded, and watched as the girl sprinted out of the room, closing the door behind her as she left.

I looked at the other side of the room, and noticed that that side of the room was already littered with things. A picture of a pretty girl with blonde, ringlet hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and a smile on her pale face. She was hugging another pretty girl with straight, black hair, but I couldn't decipher her eye color because they were closed as she seemed to be laughing. They both wore the same, black uniform. I quickly looked away, and began unpacking my things, and changing into my uniform.

My classes drifted by without me really noticing anything happening. It was around dusk that my day really got exciting. I walked towards the night class gates, and saw Yuuki, but I didn't see Zero. Yuuki directed me to a large group of girls, trying to get over the gates, and I had to make sure that they didn't get over the wall.

"Hey, move outta my way!" A girl shouted, trying to push me out of the way, and I instantly regcoinzed her as the girl from the photograph, the girl with the blonde hair. I scowled, and was ready to defend myself when the girls suddenly lined up as the gates opened, and the Night Class began filing through. A blonde one with icy blue eyes began flirting with the girls, but Yuuki quickly reprimanded him. I was also on guard, trying to fend myself from being trampled on.

"Seems we have a new person on the disciplinary committee. How refreshing to see another pretty face~" The blond who was flirting with the human girls had now directed his attention to me. He winked as he finished his sentence, causing his other fangirls to glare at me. I quickly returned his wink with a glare.

"Aido, stop giving the prefects more trouble than your worth." A beautiful girl with long, wavy hair voiced rather annoidly. He laughed slightly, and then looked at me.

"Well, I must be off, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." With that he was off with a backwards wave of his hand. However, there was still a group of girls still clamoring to get one vampire or another's attention.

"You are all out past curfew! Go back to your dorms!" The girls, quickly frightened, ran away. I scowled at Zero.

"You're welcome." He said grumpily as he stood beside me. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and looked away. I caught eye contact with a particular vampire with spikey orange hair, and orange eyes. He looked at me a second longer before moving on. I blushed, and looked away. "Akatsuki Kain." Zero said bitterly. I looked at the boy beside me curiously.

"Umm what?"

"The vampire you were staring at. His name is Akatsuki Kain." I blushed, and scowled.

"I wasn't staring. I merely was looking." Zero sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Right because there's a difference." I glared, and walked ahead to patrol other areas. I didn't hear him follow me.

The first night was pretty calm. No day class students were trying to get over, and sneak photos or anything of the night class students. I guessed that meant free time. It was a full moon that night, so I decided to find a secluded spot, and practice my fighting skills.

I hadn't noticed anyone was coming near me until I heard him speak.

"You're not too bad of a fighter." I jumped at the sound of his voice, and blushed that I had been caught fighting an imaginary opponent. I narrowed my blue eyes, and didn't turn to face Zero.

" I'll take that as a compliment." I said with no emotion, and sat by the water. He sighed, and walked to me.

"You're from the Hunter Association I assume?" I glanced at him, and nodded."So, I assume you already know what's going on here?" I shrugged, and looked at the water.

"Like I need any further explanation than what my father told me."

"And what did he tell you?" I looked at Zero, and we made eye contact for a moment. My heart quickened, and I looked away to hide my blush.

"He said that the Headmaster was once the most powerful Vampire Hunter known in history, and now he has some idiotic ideal that Vampires can co-exist alongside Humans, so he created this academy." Zero didn't say anything for a moment.

"And what do you believe?" It was a simple question, but I felt so much conflict in me. What did I think?

"Father doesn't think it's possible."

"Do you agree with him?" And once again we made eye contact, and I couldn't help but feel that there was something I was missing.

"I think some vampires can exist with humans, and others can't." I said to side step any minefield that could happen. This seemed to satisfy whatever was going on with him.

"I see." And we sat in silence for the longest time before he got up and left without saying a word. I didn't bother to look at him as he left.

I went to my room that night, early, and not as exhausted as I thought I'd be. Yuuki and Zero had also turned in that night. I was changing into my pjs when I noticed something odd on my bed. It was a box. I picked it up, and noticed it was encasing a rose. There was a card attached. I didn't regcoinze the handwriting, but I knew it was a girl.

_It's not from me, but I was told to deliver it to you. I can't tell you who it was though! That is a surprise!_

_ -Yuuki Cross_

I looked back at the flower, and then back at the note. I was new…Who the hell could be leaving me flowers already? With a sigh, and shake of my head, I quickly put the flower away. I wasn't interested in anyone. I was too busy to deal with a guy. Human or not.

**A/n: Hehe, hopefully it wasn't as bad as I think it is. So, who left Sakika flowers? Was it the unreadable Zero? The player Aido? Or was it the mysterious one Akatsuki Kain? Yes, I have this whole thing planned out, so I know who it was ;). Do you know how to find out what happens next? Well, you come back and read the next chappie of course~! Until then, feel free to check out my other stories, fav this one, follow, review or whatever it is you want to do~! Bye~!**


	2. night two

**Chapter Two: Night Two**

**A/n: O-Oh woow~! I can't believe how much love the first chappie got~! You guys are like superbly amazing~! *gives big hug to everyone* I really hope this next chapter doesn't fail anyone's expectations~! Here's chappie two~!**

"Hey, are like gonna get up or what?" Was what I heard the next day, which was whispered into my ear ever so softly. I immiedtaly, jumped out of my bed, and looked around in a panicked state of mind. My roommate laughed slightly, and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at me with a superior look. I wanted to punch that smug look right off her damn face. "You know, for a school guardian, you sure are jumpy." With that said, she went back to brushing her hair….With my brush. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that my hair brush?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"It was on my side of the room. So it's mine." I growled, and glared.

"Give it back." I warned. I hated it when other people touched my stuff.

"I will, if you tell me what you know about the night class." My eyes narrowed again. She was holding my hair brush ransom because she wanted information on the night class? What was she? Stupid or something?

"I don't know anything yet. All I know is that they're all beautiful, and talented." I said simply, hoping she'd give my hair brush back. She looked at it, and then me.

"Think fast." I blinked, and felt red hot anger boil up as she threw the hair brush, and it hit me in the face. "I said think fast." As if that could solve the problem. I sighed, and stood up. I began to dress into my school uniform. She glanced at me when I was messing with the buttons on the jacket.

"What?" I was already irrated with her, and now she was doing the number one thing I hated: people staring at me.

"Do you like someone from the night class? I mean, who do you think is the cutest?" I stiffened up slightly, and immedtaly Akatsuki's face floated into my mind, and I shook my head to dispel the image from my mind.

"Who do you like?" I threw the ball back into her court to avoid being embarrassed. She blushed slightly, and messed with her skirt, blushing.

"I think Akatsuki Kain is rather cute." She said off handily, as if talking about the weather, and I froze again. I got over it rather quickly, and began brushing through my hair.

"Is that so?" I tried to sound uninterested as I finished brushing through my dark brown hair, and began putting on my shoes. She nodded, and flashed a smile.

"Speaking of cute guys, I forgot to mention that Zero Kiryu is outside the door waiting for you. Something about walking you to class." I blushed slightly, and gathered my things.

"Thanks for telling me now." She flashed another fake smile, and I hurried out of the room.

"Finally you come out." He said in an irritated voice, which made me jump slightly. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Then why did you wait? You could have gone ahead without me." I walked ahead of him, and he kept pace with me.

"You're new here. You could have easily gotten lost."

"Yuuki is my guide to the Academy, not you." He huffed, and looked at me with a slightly annoyed look.

"You could be a little more thankful." He said pointedly, and I shook my head, and walked faster to try and lose him, but again he easily kept pace with me. I looked at him again, and huffed out of annoyance. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and didn't move. He seemed to react a little late, and stopped and looked at me with a clearly annoyed and pissed expression.

"What?" We looked at each other for a moment longer, and then without saying anything, I walked ahead of him, faster, hoping he'd get the hint and leave me alone. Again, he easily kept pace with me, and then without warning, he grabbed my wrist, and looked at me with an expression I couldn't place. It momentarily made my anger die down.

"Nothing." He said simply after a few moments, and walked ahead with his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip, and slowly followed him. It seemed like we both just natural irrated each other….

I couldn't focus during first period. I kept feeling Zero's eyes on me. I sat next to Yuuki, but she wasn't much help considering it was her worst subject, which was math. I was never a fan of math myself, but I always got decent grades in the subject.

"You ok? You seem distracted?" Yuuki whispered to me, and I glanced at her, nodding slightly.

"I'm fine." I whispered to her, and tried to focus on my problems on the paper. However, I couldn't focus. Everything was a mess of words, and numbers I just couldn't seem to understand. I finally gave up, and just decided to stare out the window.

After class was over, I rose to leave, but a few paces behind me were Zero, and I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted turn, and ask him what the hell his problem was, but I couldn't. I pretended not to notice him, and walked ahead. He able to keep pace with me, however, and that irritated me for a reason I couldn't place at the time.

"I noticed you had trouble with your math." He said as if talking about something mundane. I shrugged slightly.

"It's not that I was having trouble, I just couldn't focus." I quickened my pace, but he gripped my arm, and turned me to face him. I blushed as our faces came face to face with one another.

"Look, I tutor Yuuki in math because she has trouble with it, and I was going to offer you some help." I felt my heart quicken in a way that I couldn't understand, and my face was flushed of color. I swallowed to attempt to give my suddenly dry throat some wetness back, and snapped my arm from his grip.

"I would be very grateful if you would not grab me like that ever again." I turned again, and walked away. He didn't follow, and I almost regretted it.

School passed, and once again, it was time to patrol. While trying to keep the fangirl-ish, annoying, day class students from the vampire Night students, also keeping on guard against Aidou, and his flirting with the Day class students, I again made eye contact with Akatsuki. He held it longer this time, and my heart quickened, but before anything could be said or done he dragged Aidou away with a slight smirk as he looked back at me for a second.

Later that Night, I was by myself, but I didn't practice my fight like I had the previous night. I didn't want to seem like a fool again. I was resting against a tree; listening to my music I had, while still trying to stay alert.

A twig broke not too far from where I was, and I sprang to my feel in a second, my hands resting on my anti-vampire sword without pulling it out.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just walking around, and I didn't mean to frighten you." I relaxed slightly as Akatsuki came into view. My face flushed, and I looked away quickly. I noticed from my peripheral vision that he was leaning against the tree, an unreadable emotion passing through his eyes for a moment before he smiled small in amusement. I got annoyed by the expression. What the hell about me was so damn amusing? "Word around the Night Class is that you're a vampire Hunter, and you got sent here from the Association. Anybody on your hit list?" I cleared my throat, and turned to look at him fully before answering.

"Nope, unless one of you vampires gives me a reason to kill one of you." His amused smile, turned into a smirk, and he nodded slightly.

"And what would count as a reason to kill us?" Something about his tone, made me afraid, but I didn't let me slight fear show through.

"Guess that's for me to know, and for you to find out." I shrugged, and again turned around so I wouldn't have to face him. I still felt his eyes on me, but I couldn't acknowledge him.

"That Zero Kiryuu seems to really be interested in you. I wonder why that is." I blushed, and shook my head.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I said grumpily. I felt him smirk, and then walk away. My face heated up, and I waited until it cooled down to continue to patrol.

** A/n: Well, this is the end of the second chappie~! Anyways, anymous reviewers time~! **

** Roza: Thank you for the lovely review~! I'm very glad to hear that the characters are in character, and I'll take your advice to heart. So, thanks again, and I hope to see you again~!**

** Anyways, about this chappie, I have a terrible head cold atm and so this chapter was a bit shorter than I would have liked it to have been, but hopefully the next chappie isn't as short. I chose not to include the second rose finding because she will talk about her feelings towards it in other chappies. I don't think I'll have the Nights in order. So the next chappie will be a timeskip to a couple of weeks. Everything should be settled then, and I will have my plot fully planned out by then. Ok~! Again, reviews are always loved **** and thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed~! You guys are freaking awesoem~!**


End file.
